Stuck with him
by Teenagesuperstar77
Summary: Annabeth goes to Sierra High. Her boyfriend, Luke Castellan is captain of the football team. It looks like happily ever after, but is it?
1. Typical Morning

Im rushing to get to school. I look at my watch 7:58. Oh no. I still have two blocks to get to school. If im late Luke, my boyfriend, will get mad at me. He's already gonna be mad cause I forgot to text him back last night. Even though school starts at 8:30 Luke makes me go at 8:00 most days. If I dont then he hurts me. He says if I tell anyone what he does he'll make my life way worse. I get to school at 8:05. Luke see's me and walks over. " You're late" he scowls grabbing my arm. He pull's me into the janitors closet and shuts the door. For the next 25 minutes im pressed against the wall. At first I refuse to open my mouth so Luke punches me in the gut and says sharply "Behave." so I behave like im supposed to. Thank the gods it's friday. No seeing Luke this weekend planed yet but I wouldn't be surprised if I got a text tonight. Finally the bell rings for first period. I have tears streaming down my face as I run to my locker. I quickly dry my tears and head to my homeroom, English. Luke has the exact same schedule as me and is beside me in every class. As our teacher Mrs Roth was talking I was taking notes while Luke's hand was on my thigh. That happens every day in every class. Silent tears streamed down my face. The same thing happend in my next class then it was lunch hour for the whole school. Luke dragged me over to his locker, put his stuff away and grabbed his backpack. Then he pulled me over to my locker and I put my things away and grabbed my lunch box like I was supposed to. By then the halls were deserted. He dragged me over to an area filled with empty lockers that weren't used. Then he said " one you didn't text me back last night, two you were late three you didnt wear the skirt I told you to wear and four you cried in public. Get in" he ordered gesturing to one of the empty lockers " Luke im sorry please dont do this." I begged. " get in and if i hear one peep out of you tonights gonna get way worse" he commanded taking out one of his many locks from his backpack. I knew he was mad so i obayed and got in the locker. I heard a click and knew he had locked the door. I ate in silence knowing Luke was outside. When the bell rang Luke opened the locker and let me out.


	2. Moving in

After the day was over Luke told me to meet him at his truck in 5 minutes.I practically ran to my locker and then to his truck so I wouldn't be late. I barely made it on time and I could see he was timing me on his phone. "Come on." he said opening the passenger side door. He started driving to my house. " Where are you going?" I asked. " to get your things." he replied. My things? What was he talking about? He stopped infront of my house. Then he opened the bed of the trunk where there were several suitcases. " take all these to your room" he ordered. I knew better than to ask him why so I obeyed. When they were all in my room he said " pack everything in these bags including a toothbrush and a hairbrush and school supplies" he ordered sitting down on my bed. When I asked why he punched my gut and said " Do it." It took about an hour to pack it all and put it in his truck. Then he drove me to his house and watched me unload the bags. Luke was rich and lived in a big house alone. I brought the bags to his room, the master bedroom. I put them in his giant walk in closet with a secret room in it. In the secret room he kept all his locks and chains and other "torture toys" as I like to call them. The other side of the room there was a normal closet that you would hang stuff up in except its rack was empty. There were more torture toys on the rack on top. Otherwise the closet was empty. By the time that was done it was 7:30. Luke steered me towards the couch and turned on the first episode of a show called once upon a time. He made me sit on his lap but I ignored that and focused on the show. When it was over Luke made me cook dinner so I made spaghetti and meatballs. When we finished eating it was 9:00. So Luke grabbed my arm and pulls me into the master bedroom. He tells me to shower and get ready for bed. " but it's only 9 o'clock" I protest. " well you didn't behave very well today" he sneers " you deserve it" I don't know why but I start to cry. He pushes me into the bathroom and tells me to hurry. When im done he drags me over to the empty closet with a bike lock in his hand. He pushes me in and closes the door. I can hear him using the bike lock to lock the closet doors. The closet isn't huge and there's no blankets or anything. After awhile I fall into a restless sleep.


End file.
